Memories
by Scarlet3008
Summary: A new story, Bella is turned into a vampire after Edward leaves her in the forest. 5 years later, she meets the Potters. Read to find out more! OOC...ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

We were standing in the forest behind my house; we weren't that far in, I could still see the house. "Bella, I'm no good for you." He told me. "Yes you are." I argued. "I don't want you." Edward replied, his topaz eyes hard and cold. His facial features were distant. You…don't…want me?" I asked as tears streamed down my face. "No." He replied with the same look on his face as before. "Good-bye Bella." He said. I reached for him. "Wait!" I yelled.

He grabbed my arms, for a second I thought that he was going to hug me. But he pinned my arms to my sides. His eyes turned warm again as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. Then he was gone. "Edward?" I yelled.

"Edward?" I yelled once more before I ran deeper into the forest. I tripped on something, but I didn't have the energy or the will to get up. So I just laid there on the ground crying. "Well, well, well, look who it is?" I heard a female voice say.

I saw Victoria standing a few feet away from me. I still didn't get up. Her eyes were a dark burgandy color. "I thought that the Cullens didn't go anywhere without their little pet?" She said to me in a sweet voice. "Do you know where the Cullens are?" She asked me in a curious tone. "I don't know where they went." I told her, my voice sounded dead.

She looked at me sadly as she walked forward the last few steps. She must've heard what happened between Edward and I because of the next words she whispered in my ear. "I'll change you, than you can go and find your mate." She told me before she bit my neck.

oOo 5 years later oOo

I was walking through the small village of Godrics Hollow, as I walked by one of these houses, a man ran out of one and pinned me against the tree in the yard. Two more men and a woman came out of the house. "Remus! Let the poor dear go!" The woman yelled. "She won't hurt us!" She said as she looked towards me for confirmation. I shook my head.

She was the mother that Esme used to be to me. "See? Now let her go!" She said to the man holding me. He let go of me and I fell to my knees on the ground and started sobbing. The woman gasped. Suddenly I felt a warm arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay dear." She soothed me. I kept sobbing as she rocked my back and forth. Soon, my sobs quieted. "Better?" She asked me with a concerned look on her face. I nodded my head and gave her a small smile.

I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. "What's your name dear?" She asked me. "Bella, Isabella Swan." I told her. "I'm Lily, and the man with the blue eyes is James, the black-eyed one is Sirius, and the one that was pinning you against the tree is Remus." She told me. I nodded my head in greeting.

"Well, I must be going." I said as I started to walk away, but I felt Lily wrap her hand around my wrist. "Do you have a place to stay Bella?" She asked me in concern. "No, I haven't had a home in five years." I told her with a sad smile.

She gasped. "Why's that?" She asked me astounded. "I've been looking for my other family that had left me five years ago." I told her while trying not to break down again. "You can stay with us." She told me as she shot a glare at James.

"Thank you Lily." I mumbled. She grinned at me. "Not a problem Bella." She told me happily as she walked me into the house.

oOo Two years later oOo

I was walking back to the Potters house. Lily had me go and pick up more treats for the trick or treaters. When I reached the house, it was only half standing. I dropped the bag of candy and ran towards the ruined house.

I stifled a gasp. James was lying on the floor, I didn't here a heartbeat. I quickly went to find Lily, I found her on the floor of Harry's nursery, dead. But Harry was still in his crib, he smiled when he saw me. I quickly picked him up and held onto him.

I knew that Dumbledore would be here soon, and he would make me leave the home. I quickly went around the house to grab a few items that I would need and that Harry might want when he was older. I walked into Lily and James' room. I walked to Lily's jewelry box and grabbed her locket. It had a picture of her, Harry, and James on the inside. I opened it and was shocked to see that she had added a picture of me holding Harry.

I quickly put it in the backpack I had grabbed along with the letters from Lily and James. I went to their closet and grabbed their photo albums to put in the backpack before I ran to my room for some clothes and money, I already had my wand.

I walked towards Harry's room and knelt by Lily. I touched her forehead and I got all of her memories. I went downstairs and did the same to James.

I walked out of the house just as Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated. "Professors." I nodded in greeting to them. "Miss Swan, though it is nice to see you again, I'm sorry about James and Lilly." He said to me with a sad smile. "They knew he was coming, it was only a matter of time." I told him.

"Now, if you'll just hand Harry over…" Dumbledore said as he held out his arms. "What?" I exclaimed. "What do you want with Harry?" I asked him. "He is to go to the Dursley's." He told me. "Lily and James wanted either one of his godparents to take care of them if they died, which would be me or Sirius!" I told him angrily. "They may have, but don't you want Harry to have a normal life?" He asked me.

I looked down at Harry. I buried my face in his hair, inhaling his fresh grass and stormy scent for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time. "Good-bye Harry, I'll always be nearby, I promise." I mumbled into his hair. "I love you Harry, I won't forget you." I said a little louder. I sobbed a little as I handed him to Dumbledore.

I looked at Dumbledore. "You make sure that Harry is always protected." I told him. He nodded his head. I gave Harry one more kiss on his forehead before I ran into the forest.

**I want to know what you think of this story, so please Review!**

**~Miss Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or The Harry Potter books**

I made it look like I had run deep into the forest, but I had stopped as soon as I reached the cover of the trees. I could still hear what they were saying. "Dumbledore, I agree with Bella on this!" I heard McGonagall exclaim. "The Dursleys are absolutely horrible!" She said to him. "Their son had a tantrum and was throwing food all over!" "They are the only family he has left Minerva." Dumbledore told her. "Bella is as good as Harry's aunt!" She yelled back.

I smiled at her comment. "Hagrid will be here soon." Dumbledore said, completely ignoring her. She huffed at him. I saw McGonagall turn towards the forest and look right at me. She smiled a little. She knew I was here; it would be bad if Dumbledore knew.

I heard the sound of a motorbike coming closer. Finally, Hagrid landed. "Hagrid, here is Harry," Dumbledore said while holding Harry out to Hagrid. Hagrid took him gingerly. "I'll meet you at the Dursleys home, Hagrid." Dumbledore told him before he apparated.

"Good-bye Professor." Hagrid said to McGonagall as he hopped on the giant motorbike and took off. Me and McGonagall watched as he took off and disappeared into the night sky. When he was gone, McGonagall looked towards me. "You can come out Bella." She said.

I walked out of the forest towards her. "Do you know where they're taking him Minerva?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "To his aunt and uncle's house, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging." She told me. "Thank you Minerva." I said as I gave her a hug.

She seemed surprised at first, and then she hugged me back. "I can't guarantee that those retched Muggles will take care of him," She told me when she let go of me. "That's why I told you where he will be at. Protect Harry and take care of him." She told me firmly. I nodded my head. "Thank you again Minerva, I hope to see you again." I told her before I ran off.

oOo 14 years later oOo

The years that I have spent on my own…Have been….Interesting. I mean just the year before, I "helped" Harry and Hermione save Sirius. I had to go to extreme measures to save him. I encouraged Remus to teach Harry the spell to keep the Dementors away. I also had to change my appearance so that I looked like Dumbledore. Horrible experience, I don't plan on doing that again unless it's absolutely necessary.

But, I haven't let Harry know about me just yet. The poor boy has been through so much already! I may not have let him see me, but I have been helping him. Now that he is in his fourth year at Hogwarts, I have decided that would finally let him meet me.

I ran off towards Dumbledore's office to tell him. It's not like I need his approval, I just want to let him know. Thanks to my new speed, I got to Dumbledore's office in minutes. "Lemon Drops." I said to the statue that hid the entrance to his office.

I was in his office in a second. He was sitting in his chair; he looked like he was expecting me. "Ah Bella, I suppose you have something to tell me?" He asked me. "Well, not ask, more like tell." I told him. He nodded his head. "I came to tell you that I would introduce myself to Harry tomorrow." I told him. He nodded his head again. "Well, since you are already up here, I'd like to tell you something." He said as he peered at me over his spectacles. "I have a clan of vampires that wanted you specifically to show them around the castle." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, vampires were surrounding us.

I immediately bent into a defensive crouch and hissed. My mind immediately went to when I found Lily and James. I glared up at the vampires surrounding us. My mouth dropped open in shock. I straightened out of my crouch. My eyes immediately went to a pair of golden eyes that used to make my heart pound.

I turned towards Dumbledore. "Are you serious Albus?" I questioned him. I didn't even wait for him to answer as I turned back towards the Cullens. I looked back towards Edward, and what I saw, made me wish that I could die as easily as I could've as a human.

There was a blond vampire hanging on him. I laughed darkly. "I shouldn't be shocked; I was only human after all." I said bitterly. I turned toward Dumbledore before he could speak.

"Anything else you need Albus?" I spat. "Yes you will now be living in the castle as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with Professor Moody." He told me. I heard a growl come form one of the Cullens. I rolled my eyes. "I'll have my own chambers?" I asked him, completely ignoring the Cullens. "Yes, your chambers will be in between Ms. Denali's and Mr. Cullen's." He told me.

I already knew what he was talking about. I turned towards the Cullens. "We start the tour at 9 tonight, don't be late." I sneered and ran off towards my chambers.

When I was inside, I stopped in my tracks. I whistled softly. The walls were a pale yellow. I smiled slightly. I continued my investigation of my room. I walked toward my closet to look around. It was about medium size, I wouldn't need a larger closet. There was obviously nothing in there; I had everything that I needed in my bag.

I walked out of my closet to examine the rest of my room. The bed set was dark red. _Gryffindor colors. _I thought. After my exploration of the room was complete, I decided to run to where I hid my bag.

I slipped out of my room and ran towards the entrance. I looked around quickly to make sure that no one was watching before I ran towards the Forbidden Forest. I grabbed my bag and ran back towards the castle.

As soon as I was in my room, I started unpacking. My bag may be small, but thanks to a certain little charm I learned, I was able to bring along more items. I was unpacked quickly, so I walked to my closet to grab a pair of pajamas.

I changed quickly and went to bed.

**A/N Let me clarify some things, Edward and Bella will eventually be together, but Bella will make Edward beg. Any guesses as to who the blond is? I also got a request for Bella to end up with Sirius, I like that idea, I'll see if I can work that idea into the story**

** Thanks for the reviews!**

**~Miss Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

I realized that I would have to answer all of the Cullens questions, so I jumped out of bed and went to get dressed, again. I was going to wear my black slacks and burgundy top. I grabbed my high-heeled boots and a pair of black gloves. It became habit for me to put on gloves when I might be around humans.

I looked at my watch, 8:30. I sighed and grabbed my black cloak and left to go for a small walk. As I walked, I thought of Lily and James. I sighed again, Lily was a lovely woman, she told me all about James' attempts to get her to go out with him. I smiled softly. James told me about his and his friend's pranks when they were at school.

I looked down at my watch again, 8:55. I ran towards the hallway that contained our rooms. They were already waiting for me. "Hello, Cullens. As you may know I am Bella Swan and I am here to answer any of your questions." I told them briskly. "Do you have any powers Bella?" Alice asked me.

I nodded my head. "I am able to see thoughts of any person with one touch, sort of like Aro. But I am also able to project any thoughts of my choosing. I also am able to control the element Earth." I replied.

"Who changed you and what did you do after your change?" Carlisle asked me curiously. I sighed again. "I'll show you and narrate." I told them before I showed them my power.

I simply started just humming a tune so that I wouldn't have to listen to the words again. I heard a high pitched laugh after he left. I turned around slowly to the unknown blonde. "What's your name dear?" I asked in a false sweet voice.

She flipped her hair and smirked at me. "Tanya." I raised my eyebrows. "Now, would you be able to tell me what is so funny? I seem to be missing the joke." I asked her. "How Eddie left you alone in the forest." She snickered.

Everyone started to growl, I just shrugged and turned back to the vision, it had paused when I started talking to Denali. It started playing again, where I tried running after him. God I was so stupid, he was faster than me.

Suddenly I tripped and I just laid there on the ground. Then Victoria came, and everyone heard what she said to me.

I stopped the vision and it dissolved into thin air. "Would you like to see the family that I stayed with?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads excitedly, minus two.

So I showed them who I stayed with, Lily and James. "Lily and James Potter," I stated with a small smile. "I won't show you the beginning, just the end…" I trailed off.

I showed them the vision of Lily wanting me to go and get more candy for the trick-or-treaters. I agreed, so I left the house. "I'll speed this up for you, I don't think that you want to watch me do nothing." I told them quietly.

I immediately went to the part where I saw that there was a giant gap in the Potter's home. I had dropped the candy and ran back to the Potter's house. I stopped the vision again. "I'll just tell you what happened next, I'd rather not witness this again." I murmured.

"Lily and James Potter were murdered that night in Godric's Hollow, by a dark wizard who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort." I said bitterly. "The only one to survive that fateful night, was Harry, the son of Lily and James, and…..My Godson." I said.

Everyone gasped. I heard laughing again. I tensed and turned to look at Tanya again. I cocked my head in a questioning stance. "You? A Godson? I feel bad for the poor boy, why would he want you, when he can have me?" She asked rhetorically.

I right hand twitched towards my wand. _Just two little words and she can be gone._ A little voice in the back of my head whispered. I suddenly had Tanya pinned against the wall. I bent to whisper in her ear. "You do _not_ want to fuck with me_ or_ my Godson." I spat in her ear. I let her drop from the wall and walked away.

"If you have any questions, you can either come to my chambers or send and owl. Good night." I said as I walked away.

***Standing in a field looking around, waiting...***

**I apoligize for not updating, I blame my studies and my imagination.**

***Sees a couple of black blurs in the distance***

**Though there really is no excuse for not updating.**

***The black blurs become familiar shapes...***

**I would like to announce that I have an idea for a new story.**

***The blurs are close enough for me to reconize***

**I absolutley love Twilight crossovers.**

***I'm attacking the Hell Hounds, slashing them to dust***

**Some hints are in order, yes?**

***I manage to kill the Hell Hounds, I stand alone in the field, surrounded by dust...***

**The hints are as follows:**

_**Arrows**_

_**Owls**_

_**Tridents**_

_**Lightning Bolts**_

_**Doves**_

_**The Underworld**_

_**Swords**_

_**The Big Three**_

_**The River Styx**_

_**Ancient Greek**_

***Sees a single arrow launched from the nearby wood...***

**And that is my signal to say my farewells.**

**Until The Next Update...**

_Miss Scarlet_

_(P.s Leave a review if you know what series I'm talking about, the first five do to so, the first chapter of said story will be dedicated to them!)_


	4. Very Important Author's Note!

Hello to the readers of Memories! I have decided that I will rewrite Memories. I got the first chapter done. Anyone have some suggestions for chapter 2 or suggestions in general? Like pairings?

~Miss Scarlet


End file.
